


Doubt

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [20]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Despite his best efforts, Peter has fears and doubts that are building in him now that he has more time/freedom to think.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Aro Volturi/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quakerlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/gifts).



> Gifted (if you want it) to a reader who has read the majority of both my Vincturi series and is always so awesome. Thank you.
> 
> In this particular Vincturi series, I've kept the drabbles (not all) fairly light and such. Not really diving as deeply into Peter's clear issues (or Aro's for that matter) as I've wanted to keep this romantic/sweet for the most part. I have that other series of Vincturi stories for the angst lol. But this idea just really stuck with me. Peter's first and only marriage (in my headcanon) was disastrous and now that he has this beautiful home with Aro, he's calmer, basically retired, there are things in his mind that are building up doubts. Like, what is he going to be to Aro in a few years? What's Aro going to be for him? What if they really aren't meant to be together? 
> 
> It has juicy potential I think to explore it. I hope that you enjoy this and the other drabbles I have planned. Thank you, as always, for reading.

Without the interruptions of petty vampire squabbles and Aro's family scowling disappointment, Peter and Aro had the time to enjoy each other's company frequently and freely. They had all the time in the world to really get to know each other.

Peter was terrified.

They'd known each other close to three years by this point and been in a relationship that, while only lasting a little over a year, felt like ten. He'd always felt assured in their dynamic, their relationship. It was weird and happened fast but it worked and they were happy. 

Then, they moved here. Talks of the wedding resumed and he began to doubt.

What if whatever fueled their love was a flash in the pan passion spurred on by the forbidden aspects of it? And without that pressure to prove others wrong and be happy in spite of their disapproval, they found that they really didn't get along well?

It had only been a few weeks in their new home and Peter was happy and in love....and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Today, they were going for a walk, something Aro had been doing daily now that he had the ability to indulge in sunlight without prying eyes. Before Peter woke up, as the sun rose, Aro liked to sit on the back stairs and watch the sunrise and when Peter was awake, he encouraged him to walk along the footpaths behind the home that went into the distant woods with him. 

"Being around nature and the color green is good for humans and besides, you've done enough lazing about," Aro would say if Peter wanted to sit in.

So, currently, he was putting Nosferatu in his harness and trying to ignore that gnawing dread in the back of his mind that all of this would blow up in his face. 

"Peter," Aro called from the kitchen, "would you like for me to bring a thermos for you?"

"Uh, yeah babe, just put some juice or something in it." Peter clipped the leash to Nossy's harness and was ready to go, standing by the door, adjusting his cane in the other hand.

In a flash, Aro was by his side thermos in his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Peter forced a smile and opened the door, "let's go. We'll see how far we can get today. Huh, buddy?"

  
\---

The sky was dabbled with peaceful clouds that would drift over the sun, blotting out its light briefly before it came back bright and warm. The pair, and their cat, walked in friendly silence.

Until they got to the woods. Peter, had been keeping his eyes forward, watching his cat, trying to banish the depressive thoughts creeping into his mind.

They were walking for some time until they made it to a little clearing that, on their previous walks, they liked to stop and sit at. Mostly Aro surprisingly. He didn't need to rest but each time they've walked this path, for the past few weeks, Aro liked to stop in this clearing. They'd sit on a large rock and sometimes talk, sometimes sit in silence, and just pass a few precious moments together before moving on to either go deeper along the path to the little stream further along or to turn back around to the house and find something else to do.

Today was a contemplative day because, wordlessly, Aro perched on his favorite spot on the rock and canted his face up towards the sky, a small smile in place as he closed his eyes.

Peter claimed a spot near Aro covered in shadow. Nossy jumped up, stretched, and promptly went to flop next to Aro, laying against the vampire's leg as he too soaked up the sun. Absently, Aro scratched behind Nosferatu's ears and Peter took in his lover's profile.

Sunlight reflected off of Aro's skin in glittering prisms that created a glow about him not all that dissimilar to a halo painted around a saint. Aro was certainly not a saint but in his contend repose, looking so peaceful, young, almost delicate, he could have modeled for an angel. A beautiful, vengeful angel that, had he been painted upon the walls of a church, could have converted anyone. Especially Peter.

Peter grinned at the thought, at the dramatic romantics of it. Aro and all his ancient poetry and sentiment were clearly rubbing off on him. Just as quickly as the good feelings came, so too were they swept away with his doubts, clouding his mind like the clouds that drifted over the sun.

Aro was young when he was turned. Younger than what Peter was now. All Peter knew was that Aro would say that it didn't matter, that he couldn't remember much of being human or his early years as a vampire, and would quickly divert the conversation to more neutral topics when Peter ever asked. Aro was not in the habit of lying. At least, not to him. But Peter knew he was lying. He let it go because he could tell that in those memories were nestled pockets of pain that Peter did not want to rekindle.

How could he explain that it was things like this that made him feel, lately, off-kilter when it came to their love? That Aro wouldn't, couldn't, share everything about himself with him even though the vampire knew so much about him.

  
Peter had seldom loved anyone in his life. Too caught up in trauma and disastrous self-medicating methods to devote a portion of his heart to another person. There had been some that had come close but after his wife Ginger, her tragic end...

It had been playing in his mind now. Ginger. His first and only marriage. He'd been married to her for five years. They met and married three months after knowing each other in Vegas. Despite all the bullshit, were married for five whole years. In that time, he had tried to love her. Really, he did, but neither of them really loved each other. He was a selfish fucker and so was she. But even with Ginger, with all of their fights and their drinking and drugs and affairs, he 'knew' her and she knew him. They had grown comfortable in their co-dependent hate. Hell, they even had entire nights where they were 'almost' able to fake being in love.

And with Aro, it was all going so well that he was afraid. What if they got married and they found it was like him and Ginger all over again? What if, given Aro knew so much about him, he found Peter was just a one note, boring person, that he had a momentary lapse of judgment in? A thrill for a three-thousand-year-old vampire that was fun in the beginning but would dissolve into loathing? What if Peter found that his feelings were weak, shallow like he'd been for so long, and that one of the only reasons he was with Aro was out of a sense of stability rather than actual affection and love? That he just deluded himself into believing he was in love because he so desperately wanted to have that sort of connection with someone else? After all, it was pretty fucked up that out of all the people in the world he had to fall for a ruthless vampire king. 

What if...what if...what if...

"Peter?"

Peter snapped back to reality to find Aro watching him.

"Oh, hey," he forced on an overly large smile and nodded up towards the sky, "nice day huh? Suppose that's why you've been wanting to go out? Get out in the sun. Must be nice not having to worry about anyone seeing you. Do you think the kids would like to go on a walk one of these days? They just sort of...sit there and do nothing..."

"Peter," Aro said a little more loudly, "you're talking rather fast. Something you do when you're distressed. That, and your heartbeat, while not fast, is jittery. As if you're afraid. Whatever is the matter?"

Peter shook his head, "nothing. Nothing's the matter."

Aro tilted his head, his long silky hair falling over his shoulder causing an urge to reach out and run his hand through it. He resisted.

"Peter, there is no need to lie to me. Whatever is troubling you you may talk to me about it."

Oh, how easy it would be to let it out. Peter was never one to keep his opinions to himself. There was a time he yelled at Aro, in his underwear, inside the throne room of Volterra because the bastard took his last pack of cigarettes. That was in front of an entire crowd of vampires and Peter didn't flinch. Yet here, looking into his lover's eyes, being alone with just the two of them...he was a coward.

"I..." he was never a good liar. Outside of his magic shows where it was easy to get caught up in the roll, have a little misdirection here, a fib there, he was rubbish at lying. Wore his heart on his sleeve. If he said nothing again, Aro would never believe that and would poke and press until Peter yielded. However, if he left the door open a bit... "I don't want to talk about it just yet."

Aro raised his eyebrow, "are you afraid of what I may say?"

Peter swallowed, "a little. I'm also afraid it won't come outright. That I'll botch it up and it'll come out worse than what I mean it to and then you'll start thinking like I am...and..." Peter took a breath and looked away, "we'll talk about it." He decided then and there as the words were spilling out, "but not yet. I don't want to ruin our walk. I want to be here, with you, in the moment, letting you enjoy the sunshine and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Aro mulled this over before slowly saying, "Peter, no matter what you may wish to tell me, I promise you that you won't ruin a thing. When you are ready to talk to me, tomorrow, I promise you that I will listen to what is spoken and what is not."

Cool fingers caught under his chin and willingly Peter let his face be tilted towards Aro's. The vampire smiled and leaned in for a small kiss before pulling back, "come, dearest, we mustn't dwaddle here for too long. You did say that you wanted to venture further. Let us find what is beyond the stream today." He gingerly picked up Nosferatu, who gave a mew of protest at being disturbed from what was shaping up to be a nice nap in the sun and held out his other hand for Peter to help him up.

For a moment, Peter hesitated, but all too soon he took the offered hand with a small, but real, smile and let himself be hoisted to his feet.

Tomorrow held doubt, but at least for today, he could hold on to this feeling, this warmth inside, for a while longer.


End file.
